Code Lyoko: Revelation
by bluesoulhero
Summary: XANA rises again, forcing the Lyoko Warriors to take action. However, they're faced with more challenges that include the discovery of a new replica, a new student with mysterious connections, and finally, the mystery behind Aelita's parents! A new adventure awaits the Lyoko Warriors!


A/N: Hey! Bluesoulhero here. You may not know this, but I grew up watching Code Lyoko and was very excited to hear about the Live-Action... It was average at best. So I decided to use my writer skills to create my own redone version of CLE with my own added character! Enjoy!

Aelita Schaffer - Léonie Berthonnaud

William Dunbar - Diego Mestanza

Ulrich Stern - Quentin Merabet

Odd Della Robbia - Gulliver Bevernage-Benhadj

Yumi Ishiyama - Mélanie Tran

Jeremie Belpois - Marin Lafitte

Thomas Lockhart - Jake T. Austin

* * *

It was 2014 and the sun shined high above the school of Kadic Academy. It had been a full year since the Lyoko Warriors had defeated X.A.N.A. in a fight to the finish. Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Aelita Schaffer were seated in Mrs. Hertz's 11th grade science class, which took place in the computer lab that day.

"Alright, everyone." Mrs. Hertz concluded as she finished her last note on the board. "That concludes our lecture on the Atomic Structure. I want you to pay attention to the overhead so we can start simulations of the photoelectric effect."

As the science teacher went to her computer to start up the example simulation, Odd noticed that there was something off about Ulrich.

"Ulrich, what's wrong with you?" He whispered. "You've been quiet all day."

Ulrich wore an orange shirt under a blue hoodie. He also wore tan cargo pants and black shoes. His blue messenger bag was slung around his chair.

Odd was wearing a black shirt under a purple hooded vest, black gym shorts and purple converse.

"It's nothing." Ulrich muttered back.

"Is it Yumi? Come on it can't be that bad. Just tell her how you feel; but be cool about it."

"Like what? 'Hey, Yumi. You're the love of my life?' Yeah, that's a smart idea." Ulrich joked. "Whatever." Odd laughed back.

Suddenly, the projector started to spark. The lightbulb blew up and the smell of burnt metal filled the air. An unnatural looking surge of electricity ran through Hertz's computer and into the wall outlets.

Jeremy, as well as the rest of the class, looked up in shock as the entire lab started to flicker on and off. Aelita, however, was focused on the computer screen in front of her. A series of red and silver code lined upon her screen in a mad frenzy. The pink haired girl looked on in suspicion and worry.

"Jeremy, these codes..." She pointed out.

Aelita wore a pink T-Shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Jeremy was wearing a red checkered button down over a white shirt, blue jeans and black vans.

"What?" Jeremy asked looking at he screen, which had gone blank.

"Never mind..."

**~In the Quad~**

Yumi had just exited Photography class with William and headed toward the quad. Yumi was wearing her trademark all black outfit which consisted of a long sleeved shirt, jeans and knee high boots. William wore a brown corduroy jacket over a black shirt, black pants and blue converse.

"Yeah, I think pictures of the park would be a good focus." Yumi agreed.

"Totally. We can get pictures of the animals too; it'll be fun."

Off on the other side of the quad, Ulrich and Odd watched the scene unfold.

"I don't like that she's with him." Ulrich stated crossing his arms.

"What, William? He's a nice guy." Odd informed.

"I still don't like it."

"Then go up to her."

"Not while he's there."

As if on cue, William and Yumi exchanged goodbyes and separated. Ulrich then took this opportunity to talk to his crush.

"Hey, Yumi..." Ulrich greeted as his face flushed.

"Oh hey, Ulrich. You alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine... really. So... I was wondering..."

"Yeah...?"

"You know, how we're like... not... exactly... um..." As Ulrich stuttered, he rapidly blinked trying to string sentences together.

Odd laughed to himself, "We still have a while to go."

Suddenly, an 11th grader approached them. He had tan skin and charcoal black hair that rested on the top half of his forehead. He was a bit taller than Yumi and had a slim build. His chocolate brown eyes looked a little lost. The boy had a brown messenger bag around his. Yumi could tell he was nervous because his right hand was fiddling with a silver pendant around his neck.

"Excuse me. Yumi Ishiyama, right?" The boy asked quietly.

"Yeah... why?"

"You forgot your film in class." He informed holding out a box of camera film.

"Oh thank you!" Yumi exclaimed taking the box. "I haven't seen you around. You're new around here?"

"Yeah... I just moved in with my Aunt and Uncle. I'm Thomas, Thomas Lockhart."

"It's nice to meet you, Thomas. This is Ulrich."

"Hey." Ulrich greeted holding out his hand.

Thomas shakily took Ulrich's hand and smiled at the two.

Before anything else could be said, a high pitched ringing echoed through the courtyard. The bell was going haywire and every student desperately kept their ears covered.

As quick as it happened, the bell itself exploded and fell off the wall and onto the grass. Aelita studied it and noticed the same surge of electricity travel up the line.

"Jeremy I told you!" She informed standing up, seriousness in her eyes.

"That's impossible." Jeremy whispered back with worry. "We destroyed him."

"He could've survived."

"Ok, we'll call the others."

**~Recreation Room~**

"What did you see?" Yumi asked as she sat down on the cushion next to Aelita. Everyone but William was assembled.

"It was unnatural in movement and color. It looked... alive."

"Wait, so XANA?" Ulrich asked in disbelief. "We destroyed him last year. The towers, the missions, the Lyoko Warriors? It's over."

"Maybe we should go back and make sure." Jeremy proposed.

"Make sure?" Yumi asked. "Make sure of what? That our gym teacher is crazy? That our school can be dysfunctional? Come on." Ulrich and Odd smirked at Yumi's statements.

"XANA could be back and you're laughing? Before, even with a shadow of a doubt, you'd go to the factory without hesitation."

"Aelita's right." Jeremy nodded. "We need to check."

Dejectedly, Yumi stood up. "Fine, we'll go now that school's over."

All the while, Thomas was listening outside the door as he checked his blue and silver watch. He pressed a button on the side and the screen turned into a scanning system. A red symbol appeared on it: The Eye of XANA.

"I knew it..." He whispered before going off on his own.

**~The Factory~**

After turning on the Supercomputer, the group watched Jeremy type away anxiously. "No activated towers... nothing in the Digital Sea, no signal from the network... No Replicas... All four sectors are clear. No sign of XANA." Jeremy informed.

"Fine, I see, but... Can you send me to Sector 5? For my Father..."

Sighing, Jeremy nodded.

"I'll go with you." Odd stated.

Entering the scanners, Odd and Aelita gave the OK.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization."

**~Sector 5~**

Odd and Aelita landed in Sector 5 with little sense of responsibility. However, instead of going to the Core of Lyoko, Aelita headed in the opposite direction.

"Aelita? The Labyrinth is in that direction!" By the time he informed her, she was well gone.

"Aelita! Urgh... Jeremy, send me my board?" Within seconds, Odd was riding after Aelita.

Back in the lab, Yumi asked, "So when they're done with their little stroll you'll shut down the Supercomputer?"

"Yeah." Jeremy replied studying a new pop up window. The window included Odd and Aelita's digital avatars surrounded by a thin red outline and a thin blue outline. "What's this?" He asked.

"Yumi, Ulrich, come look at this." However, the two had already left.

"I love Aelita, but I don't think she's let Lyoko go." Yumi told Ulrich as they walked through the sewers.

"I know what you mean, but it's understandable."

"Oh, Ulrich. Didn't you wanna tell me something?"

"Oh yeah, um... sure... How about some Martial Arts practice in the gym?"

"Sure."

**~ The Gym ~**

The pair walked into the gym wearing short sleeved shirts and sweatpants. However, someone was already occupying the space.

Thomas ran across the gym floor and flipped onto a balance beam. He cartwheeled with perfect precision, jumped off of it, rolled forward and kicked a training dummy in the head, sending it flying.

"Wow!" Ulrich exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"Oh sorry, are you guys training here? I can leave if you want. I was just waiting for Jim but..."

"No, it's fine, Thomas." Yumi assured. "We'll just practice on the other side of the gym."

**~Sector 5~**

Odd finally caught up to Aelita who was standing in front of an inactive tower.

"Why're we here, Aelita?" He asked.

"I was just making sure."

"Well then, let's go back. There's no point. And we-"

Suddenly, Jeremy cut him off. "No, this can't be right... Guys, I'm picking up an activated tower coming from Sector 5."

"Come again?" Odd asked with worry.

"An activated tower in Sector 5."

"But we're standing in front of the only tower here! And it's clearly inactive."

"I don't understand." Jeremy whispered to himself. Three red dots started to blink on his screen and shook him away from his thoughts.

"Megatanks are rolling towards you now!"

As if on cue, three Megatanks appeared in front of Odd and Aelita and started to open fire.

Aelita dove out of the way and Odd flew into the air on his board.

"How did this happen?" Odd demanded as he fired an arrow from his left wrist. The laser arrow hit the outer shell of the left side Megatank.

"We have got to get out of here!" Odd called to Aelita.

"Energy Field!" Aelita shouted as she blasted the center monster into pieces.

"Nice shot, now let's go!" With that, the two sped past the Tanks and down the escape corridor.

Jeremy opened up the phone application on the computer. "I've got to call Yumi and Ulrich."

**~The Gym~**

"So you gonna talk?" Yumi asked as she sent a high kick at Ulrich who ducked.

"No yet." He said as he countered with a chop. Yumi grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back. In response, Ulrich swung his leg and swept the girl off her feet.

As they got up, both blushing, Jim walked onto the floor.

"Oh, Jim! I'm ready for the lesson." Thomas informed running forward. However, Jim had a blank look on his face. Staring in suspicion, Ulrich caught a blue flash spark in the teacher's eyes.

"Thomas, no!" In a split second, Thomas was thrown across the room and into a pile of mats.

"Thomas!" Yumi called. In moments, Jim grabbed onto Ulrich and flipped him over. The boy started to groan in pain as he felt his strength leech out of him.

Yumi sprinted forward and kicked Jim in the head. She helped Ulrich up and the two sped over to Thomas who struggled to his feet.

"What happened?" He asked, his head swimming with drowsiness and his vision blurred.

"No time to explain, let's just go!" Yumi informed as her phone started to ring. "Jeremy? Something's wrong. Jim attacked Ulrich and a new student... yeah... Oh no..." As she hung up, she grabbed Ulrich with both hands and darted for the door. "It's a specter. Follow us, Thomas!"

**~Sector 5~**

Odd was quickly shot off of his overboard and quickly scaled a back wall. Aelita, using her wings, was weaving her way through the air avoiding a barrage of red energy waves from the remaining Megatank.

Jeremy instructed, "Take the next right!"

The two Warriors reached a thin corridor that led to the tower. Odd stood at the entrance and said, "I'll hold them off. Go!"

Aelita nodded an sped forward. The Megatanks rolled up in front of Odd and rapid fired. The boy did a nice job dodging the first few, but he was out of practice. He climbed the wall, jumped into the air and fired a few arrows. One nailed a Megatank and destroyed it, but the others hit the shell of the last one.

"I forgot how hard this is." He commented as he avoided another shot. As Aelita flew toward the tower, a squadron of Creepers stood in her way.

"Jeremy, I'm surrounded!" She called out.

"Oh man..." Jeremy muttered nervously. "Odd, Aelita's in trouble."

"Yeah? So am I!" Odd replied as he cartwheeled away from a shot; unfortunately, the shot clipped his ankle and he went flying into a wall. One last wave took out all of Odd's life points, devirtualizing him.

"Aelita, you've got to take cover!" Jeremy said as Odd emerged from the Scanners. Taking his instructions, she flew into air but was shot down by a single laser blast.

Surrounded, Aelita closed her eyes and let out her angelic song. A yellow energy barrier surrounded Aelita and protected her from the group of monsters.

**~The Sewers~**

After instructing Thomas to go hide in school, Yumi received word from Jeremy that Aelita was in trouble.

The two made it to the bridge and were about to swing down to the elevator when Ulrich stopped her.

"Go, Yumi. I'll only slow you down."

"We're almost there." Yumi reasoned.

"Yumi, I can't see, I can't walk on my own. Go help Aelita and deactivate the tower. I'll be fine."

Nodding, the girl grabbed the rope and jumped down.

"Jeremy," Yumi said as she entered the lab. "I'm ready to go."

"Alright, get to the Scanners."

"On it. Odd, can you check on Ulrich on the bridge? I'm worried."

"Right." Odd nodded heading toward the elevator. Yumi thanked him and went down the ladder at the corner of the room.

"Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." As Yumi landed in Sector 5, the same pair of auras appeared around her avatar on screen. "Again? Odd, can you-"

Of course, Odd was already gone.

"Jeremy, I need a taxi."

"Consider it done."

Yumi jumped onto her overwing and rode down the corridor. Had she stayed a moment longer, she would've seen another person be virtualized into the dome. This figure wore a white hooded cloak over a black undershirt, pants and boots. The cloak was zipped shut over the torso. This figure also wore sleek black goggles over his eyes.

Jeremy, for some reason, did not detect his signature on the Computer.

Aelita's shield was breaking from the numerous blasts coming from all direction. She counted six Creepers, three Krabs and a Megatank.

She thought she'd be devirtualized, but two spinning fans took out all six Creepers and the Megatank.

"Yumi!" Aelita called out relieved.

"Never thought we'd see each other like this again." Yumi replied as she landed her vehicle next to Aelita. "Get to the Tower. I'm going fishing."

Yumi drove into the air and straight at the Krabs. She jumped off the Overwing and let it collide with a Krab destroying it. She released her fans and destroyed a second Krab. The third one used this opportunity to nail Yumi in the chest taking down 60 life points.

The Krab then turned and shot Aelita in the back, bringing her life points to 10.

"One more shot and it's game over!" Jeremy informed as he detected more Krabs.

**~Factory~**

Odd and Ulrich were desperately trying to get away from the Specter of Jim, who kept firing shots of lightning.

"Think he's mad about us interrupting class?" Odd joked.

"Shut up, Odd." Ulrich mumbled as his brain pounded inside his head.

**~Sector 5~**

"We're cornered!" Yumi called out as she destroyed another Krab. She back flipped away from a few lasers and threw her second fan, destroying a third Krab.

Aelita was dodging the attacks of the last two monsters.

"Jeremy, I can't get to her in time!" Yumi yelled as she sprinted forward.

Aelita was about to be devirtualized when a flash of white landed on a Krab. The figure extended one foot blades from under his wrists and sunk them into the Krab's weak point, destroying it.

"Hidden Blades?" Yumi asked herself as the figure jumped high into the air and threw a ninja star at the second Krab, destroying it.

"Who are you?" Aelita asked as she got up.

"A third party." He answered. "Don't you have a tower to deactivate?"

Nodding with curiosity, Aelita entered the Tower. As she entered Code: Lyoko, Jim had Ulrich on the ground under his foot and Odd hanging in the air by the neck. In a flash, the Specter disappeared and Odd fell on his back.

"Return to the Past, now!" Jeremy commanded.

**~The Quad~**

"Who was that figure, Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know. His profile isn't on the Supercomputer."

"So how could he be on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked folding his arms.

"I don't know... But with XANA launching attacks, it's time to get back to action."

* * *

A/N: There's my version of XANA 2.0! Hope you liked it better than the show :P

Stay tuned for the next chapter! And I'm working on my own Opening that will be played to the original Code Lyoko theme music.


End file.
